This invention pertains generally to pneumatic tires and more particularly to a pneumatic tire having integral means for indicating the inflation level of the tire.
Heretofore, there have been attempts to provide pneumatic tires with means for indicating the inflation level of the tire. However, such attempts have been troubled by problems such as calibration, cost, tire balancing and air leakage, and the most common means of checking inflation is still the hand held pressure gauge.